


i've thought about you (still thinking about you)

by day6isworthit, seoulites



Series: smile for the camera (and show me what you can do) [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, camboy!au, day6 smut, open for a surprise, sinful season, wonpil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: Taehee and Wonpil had been friends for too long.Of course they're bound to feelthings.





	i've thought about you (still thinking about you)

**Author's Note:**

> So we are back with yet another instalment to this sinful series. We'll let ourselves out.

"So lemme get this straight, you wanna do _what_? And you want me to do _what_ exactly?" I asked my best friend who's currently sprawled beside me on my bed. 

"Well, I'm getting kinda popular in CamForCum and I'm running out of ideas. So, I need you to direct my shows."

"Wonpil, are you out of your damn mind?" I threw the pillow I was holding, showing him how ridiculous his proposition is.

"I'm serious! Taehee come on, please?" He whined.

"I didn't get a master's degree in film just so I could do porn." I said standing up, baffled at how stupid this conversation is. 

"It's not porn!" Wonpil said standing up, following me around as I paced my bedroom, back and forth. 

"Please do tell,” I spat out in frustration. “In what way is that not porn?" 

"Well, I'm doing it alone so it's not porn." He pointed out, trying to outsmart me.

"Wonpil, don't be ridiculous. That's still porn." I grit through my teeth. 

"Alright, alright, but come on please? I'll treat you out for dinner." 

"You do know I get paid thousands to direct films, and you're asking me to do this...basically for free." I said waving my arms at him, hoping he'd take the hint that I am so not doing this. 

"I'm your best friend, and you love me." He said pouting at me, his big eyes blinking at me playfully. _Goddamnit Kim Wonpil, don't do this to my heart._

I mean, I can easily do the directing, but that's not the issue here. The question is, am I ready to watch my best friend, the guy I've been in love with since I was five, naked and masturbating in front of a camera for millions of his viewers? Nope, I think not. 

"Taehee, please." He said still begging me, grabbing onto my arms - shaking me, as if it'll make me say yes to his stupid request.

"Do I have to watch you do it?" I asked. _Taehee, no. Don't._ Are you seriously considering this? 

"Well you're the director, don't you have to be there?" 

"Uhh, I can just give you a script and a screenplay or something. Fix the cameras, angle them correctly and whatnot; then I'll leave you to it."

"Don't you want to watch me do it?" 

Kim Wonpil. What. The. Fuck. 

I didn't notice that he was standing so near me. I was shocked as I looked at him wide-eyed, feeling my cheeks start heating up. I felt my knees wobble as I took a step back from our close proximity, but clumsy me, I tripped on my own foot. Wonpil easily grabbed me by the hand and caught me before I can fall on the floor. 

The next thing I know, Wonpil's arms are wrapped around my waist, his lips on me. He was kissing me hungrily, his tongue licking my lips pushing them apart. That got me back to my senses and pushed him away. 

"Wonpil, what are you doing?" 

"You and I both know we're thirsty for each other. Let's stop lying to ourselves Taehee."

"What? Wonpil I'm..."

"Do you know how I got into this damn website in the first place?"

I didn't say anything, not knowing how to respond. Well, also because I can't utter any words right now, think my tongue got stuck inside my mouth. 

"I was so horny for you one night I stumbled upon that damn CamForCum website. I got curious how it works and look where I am now. I did my first stream thinking about you, Taehee. How good it would've felt if it were your hands roaming around my body, if it were your lips wrapped around my cock instead of my fingers. Taehee, I've always loved you, you know that. But there are just days that I'm really, really, really, horny for you."

To stare was all I could do before realizing the situation I was in.

"Okay okay! I'll do it, you don't need to go this far." I cleared my throat as I push him away, moving as far as possible.

"Do you wanna do it now? I mean, I'm already hard." He said smiling, pointing at his crotch, a boner prominently showing on his boxers. 

"Fuck you Pil, I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered under my breath, but it was meant for him to hear anyway.

"You secretly love it, anyway. I bet you're starting to get wet too."

I hated how right he was. 

"Stop it, Pil. Just uhm, sit over there." I said pointing at my couch on the other side of my room. It was against a black wall, adjacent to my work desk and a bookshelf. If I stand directly in the middle, it would be a good shot. 

Wonpil gave me his phone, his account on CamForCum logged in already. After sitting down my office chair, I clicked on the stream live button and pointed the camera towards Wonpil. I witnessed as his viewer count rose higher as time passed by, even without Wonpil actually doing anything.

“Is it starting?” I nodded, trying to straighten the view of Wonpil on the camera. “Good.” I watched him start to relax, his head leaning to the back of the sofa. He began to palm his bulge through his sweatpants, and I could only gulp amidst the awkwardness in the air.

“I’m really horny,” I didn’t know if he was talking to me or his viewers, and I would best believe that he was talking to the people watching him all over the world. I still wanted to keep the shred of normalcy left in our friendship. “Ugh, I can’t take this anymore.”

And he pushed his sweatpants down, exposing his erection.

The asshole wasn’t wearing any underwear the entire time I was here.

“I thought about her again today, ugh,” he grunted, using his thumb to spread his pre-cum all over him. “She’s actually here right now. Remember her? The girl of my fantasies I’ve always talked about?”

My eyes widened at the sudden storytelling. _Did this guy tell everyone about me?_

The thought horrified me, but still turned me on. I crossed my legs, hoping the ache will soon dissipate.

“I told her that I’ve always thought about her whenever I’m doing this,” he adjusted himself, eyes no longer on the camera, but to me. “She won’t believe me, though. God, she’s frustrating.”

I didn’t know how to react. I was beyond shell-shocked, but also somehow slowly believing Wonpil’s words from before.

“I’ve always fantasized her telling me what to do,” Wonpil confessed, one of his many to his fans and his first in front of me. “And always dreamed about her getting herself off right in front of me.”

 _Oh, whatever._ Wanting to ease ourselves of the pent-up tension, I decided to take my shirt off, exposing my lace bra to him and began to toy with my breasts.

“Oh, fuck,” Wonpil cursed. “You have no idea how heavenly this feels.”

I spread my legs, the fingers of my free hand travelling under my shorts and just above my damp panties.

“Fuck,” his string of curses did not end, his hold on his manhood just growing faster as he watched my hand playing with myself for him to watch. “Keep going, baby.”

I unhooked my bra, exposing my chest to Wonpil and pinching on my already hardened buds as he removed his shirt in one quick motion.

“Oh, screw this,” I threw Wonpil’s phone aside, jumping on him with a searing kiss before he squeezes my breasts, as if he had wanted to for so long. I grind on him, feeling his hardness through the thin fabric of my shorts.

“Too fucking long,” he murmured as he catches his breath before he began sucking on my chest. It earned him a moan from me, and I felt like I had to stifle myself as I thought of the camera still catching the audio.

“They won’t know who you are,” Wonpil promised. “Let me hear your moans as I please you, babe.”

I let it go.

“Wonpil, don’t stop,” I pleaded, pushing my shorts and underwear off as he fully discarded his pants. “I’ve waited to long for this.”

“I’ve wondered how you taste for so long, too,” he travelled downwards, his breath on my pussy sending me into an endless spiral. “I don’t have to wonder anymore.”

His tongue began its ministrations on my slit, tracing it before lapping my juices to my clit. He sucked on it, like he had been deprived of it for so long. With nothing to hold on to, I settled my hands on his hair, pulling him further to me as he continued.

“Wonpil, don’t do that or I’m going to cum,” I warned him, and he quickly stopped, grabbing a condom from his forgotten sweatpants and ripping it open expertly.

“You have condoms in your pockets?” I raised a brow in question.

“Babe, I always bring condoms when I’m with you,” and he inserted himself inside me, letting me slowly adjust to his size before fully pushing himself in.

“You good?” I nodded, and he pulled out before once again thrusting himself.

“You’re so tight,” Wonpil gurgled as his pace began to get painfully faster, both too good for the both of you. “You feel so good around my cock, Taehee,”

Hearing his voice calling me like that made me lose all the willpower I had.

“Hmm, Wonpil, please don’t stop,” I held on to his arm, filling my living room sounds of sinful moans and slapping skins. I bit onto his shoulder as he continues filling me up.

“I’m not going to last longer,” he cautioned, sealing my lips with his as I feel my impending climax.

“Me too, baby,” I told him before circling my arms around his neck.

His pace began to get slower, grunts coming out from his mouth before he totally stops. I let myself go, and moments later, he rides his high into the condom, breathing rapidly before pulling himself out of me.

He threw the condom in the trash before returning with a pack of wipes.

“Uhm, Pil,” I called him out while he was wiping my leg. “The camera’s still on.”

I watched his eyes widen at the realization, and he fished for his phone on the floor before bidding his farewell quickly.

“Come on,” he reached his hand out for me.

“I’m kinda sore right here,” I rolled my eyes at him before sitting and reaching for my shirt.

“Don’t wear that,” he kicked my clothes aside and picked me up from the couch. “We won’t be needing that tonight.”

Oh, goodness. Wish my legs some luck.


End file.
